The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aconitum plant, botanically known as Aconitum cammarum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Pink Sensationxe2x80x99.
The new Aconitum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hummelo, The Netherlands. The new Aconitum originated from a cross made by the Inventor between two unidentified selections of Aconitum cammarum, both not patented. The new Aconitum was selected by the Inventor in 1995 in a controlled environment from the resultant progeny on the basis of its pink flowers and short flowering stems.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by divisions harvested in Hummelo, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Aconitum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Pink Sensationxe2x80x99 have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, daylength, irrigation amount and frequency, and/or fertilizer rate without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Pink Sensationxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Pink Sensationxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright plant habit.
2. Dark green foliage.
3. Freely flowering habit.
4. Pink flower color.
Compared to plants of the parent selections, plants of the new Aconitum are shorter and have a darker pink flower color.
Plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Pink Sensationxe2x80x99 can be compared to plants of the Aconitum cammarum cultivar xe2x80x98Roseumxe2x80x99, not patented. Plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Pink Sensationxe2x80x99 differ from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Roseumxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1 1. Plants of the new Aconitum are stronger than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Roseumxe2x80x99.
1 2. Plants of the new Aconitum are more freely flowering than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Roseumxe2x80x99.
1 3. Flower color of plants of the new Aconitum is more pink than flower color of plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Roseumxe2x80x99.